Total Drama Factor
by BLOL
Summary: A new season of Total Drama. Back on the island with a brand new 15 cast.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Total Drama Series but I have my own made up characters

The scene appeared at Wawanakwa,, home to 37 veterans plus Chris and Chef. Chris walked to the Dock,his face smiling. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!", he said happily,"This is going to be the home of the next 15 teenagers. Good times we ahve had here." He looked up on the cabins and the cliff. "Well This will be a fun season! Pain, pain, and even more pain! Let's get those contestants!"

A ship suddenly came by with the cast on it. "Here is Johnny!" Chris said as the camera looked towards Johnny. He was a skater guy. "Hey guys! I can'y wait to have fun and get in touchh with the ladies." Johnny said as he started doing tricks on his skateboard. "Here is Alli!" said Chris. "Hi everyone. You know I'm the prettiest one here so I can give you beauty tips!" Alli said as the boat neared the dock. "Taylor everyone!" The camera faced a tall girl with jet black hair and a black shirt and shoes. "Welcome Gabe!" On the boat was a jock. He, of course, was admirinng a trophy. "I am so winning this game!" said Gabe."Evan is the nerd here on Total Drama Factor." "Greetings everyone I am Evan" said Evan as he tripped on Johnny's skateboard. Chris then said,"This is going to take forever! Here is Holly,Chad,Savannah,Xander,Olivia,Hobo-Dude,Roxy,L andry,Fletcher,and Kat!" Chris then took in a deep breath and exhaled.

The scene switched to the forest. "Your first challenge is to run around the island", Chris said,"The first three to cross the line will be team captains!" Gabe smiled. He knew that he would be a team captain. "And GO!"Chris yelled. The cast ran hard. First Chad was in the lead then Gabe. Roxy tripped on a branch and fell on Chad. Chad said,"Let me help you up, Roxy." He pulled Roxy up and said," Would you care to be in an alliance with me?" Roxy thought about it. "This is our first day do you expect us to trust someone already?" She ran off. Landry passed Fletcher. Kat was doing front hand-springs on the trail. Taylor was glaring at her while running. In the confessional Taylor said,"Okay, that girl Kat is a crazy girl! I can't believe Chris let her on this show!" Hobo-Dude ran into a tree. He quickly got back up and ran past Taylor. Taylor said to herself, "Stupid Hobo!" Alli was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "I am so pretty!" she said. Holly was about to fall into a deep hole. Fletcher caught her. "I got you," He said. "Oh,thanks." she said and blushed.

"Oh look here is Gabe,Fletcher and Landry!" he yelled. Right then all three of them crossed the line. "Gabe gets to choose first, then Fletcher, then Landry." Chris looked at Gabe. "Choose." he said. "I choose Chad!" said Gabe. "Great!" said Chad, his face trying to smile. "I choose Taylor." "Thank you. I am a very valuable." Taylor told Fletcher. "I'm going to go with Alli!" Landry said. "Yea!" Alli exclaimed joyfully. "Okay Landry" said Chris,"Who are your next three teammates." "I choose", began Landry," Roxy,Evan, and Holly." Fletcher glared at Landry. In the confessional Fletcher said,"I know he likes Holly! But I so don't!" "Okay Fletcher choose!" "I choose Xander,Hobo-Dude, and Kat." "Good!" said Chris, "Now Gabe's team has everyone else!" stated Chris. "I have come up with team names! For Gabe's team is now known as the Killer Chipmunks! Fletcher,your team is now the Screaming Monkeys! As for Landry's team, you are known as the Dangerous Squirrels!" Chris exclaimed. "Great." Taylor said,sarcastically. "Meet me on the cliff in two hours in your swimsuits!"

Chris walked on the cliff. "We'll see you next time on Total Drama Factor!" In the confessional Taylor said,"I hate my team and everything on this stupid island! Except one thing." Alli used the confessional," I can't wait to make friends with Foxy and Laylor, and Molly! Wait, did I say say those wrong?" Holly then was in the confessional,"Okay this is nice and I'm probably going to be the first to go home though." Chad then devised a plan in the confessional," I must play everyone I can. But I must be quiet until the moment is right."


	2. Cliff and Run

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Total Drama Series but I have my own made up characters

The scene appeared at Wawanakwa,, home to 37 veterans plus Chris and Chef. Chris walked to the Dock,his face smiling. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!", he said happily,"This is going to be the home of the next 15 teenagers. Good times we ahve had here." He looked up on the cabins and the cliff. "Well This will be a fun season! Pain, pain, and even more pain! Let's get those contestants!"

A ship suddenly came by with the cast on it. "Here is Johnny!" Chris said as the camera looked towards Johnny. He was a skater guy. "Hey guys! I can'y wait to have fun and get in touchh with the ladies." Johnny said as he started doing tricks on his skateboard. "Here is Alli!" said Chris. "Hi everyone. You know I'm the prettiest one here so I can give you beauty tips!" Alli said as the boat neared the dock. "Taylor everyone!" The camera faced a tall girl with jet black hair and a black shirt and shoes. "Welcome Gabe!" On the boat was a jock. He, of course, was admirinng a trophy. "I am so winning this game!" said Gabe."Evan is the nerd here on Total Drama Factor." "Greetings everyone I am Evan" said Evan as he tripped on Johnny's skateboard. Chris then said,"This is going to take forever! Here is Holly,Chad,Savannah,Xander,Olivia,Hobo-Dude,Roxy,L andry,Fletcher,and Kat!" Chris then took in a deep breath and exhaled.

The scene switched to the forest. "Your first challenge is to run around the island", Chris said,"The first three to cross the line will be team captains!" Gabe smiled. He knew that he would be a team captain. "And GO!"Chris yelled. The cast ran hard. First Chad was in the lead then Gabe. Roxy tripped on a branch and fell on Chad. Chad said,"Let me help you up, Roxy." He pulled Roxy up and said," Would you care to be in an alliance with me?" Roxy thought about it. "This is our first day do you expect us to trust someone already?" She ran off. Landry passed Fletcher. Kat was doing front hand-springs on the trail. Taylor was glaring at her while running. In the confessional Taylor said,"Okay, that girl Kat is a crazy girl! I can't believe Chris let her on this show!" Hobo-Dude ran into a tree. He quickly got back up and ran past Taylor. Taylor said to herself, "Stupid Hobo!" Alli was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "I am so pretty!" she said. Holly was about to fall into a deep hole. Fletcher caught her. "I got you," He said. "Oh,thanks." she said and blushed.

"Oh look here is Gabe,Fletcher and Landry!" he yelled. Right then all three of them crossed the line. "Gabe gets to choose first, then Fletcher, then Landry." Chris looked at Gabe. "Choose." he said. "I choose Chad!" said Gabe. "Great!" said Chad, his face trying to smile. "I choose Taylor." "Thank you. I am a very valuable." Taylor told Fletcher. "I'm going to go with Alli!" Landry said. "Yea!" Alli exclaimed joyfully. "Okay Landry" said Chris,"Who are your next three teammates." "I choose", began Landry," Roxy,Evan, and Holly." Fletcher glared at Landry. In the confessional Fletcher said,"I know he likes Holly! But I so don't!" "Okay Fletcher choose!" "I choose Xander,Hobo-Dude, and Kat." "Good!" said Chris, "Now Gabe's team has everyone else!" stated Chris. "I have come up with team names! For Gabe's team is now known as the Killer Chipmunks! Fletcher,your team is now the Screaming Monkeys! As for Landry's team, you are known as the Dangerous Squirrels!" Chris exclaimed. "Great." Taylor said,sarcastically. "Meet me on the cliff in two hours in your swimsuits!"

Chris walked on the cliff. "We'll see you next time on Total Drama Factor!" In the confessional Taylor said,"I hate my team and everything on this stupid island! Except one thing." Alli used the confessional," I can't wait to make friends with Foxy and Laylor, and Molly! Wait, did I say say those wrong?" Holly then was in the confessional,"Okay this is nice and I'm probably going to be the first to go home though." Chad then devised a plan in the confessional," I must play everyone I can. But I must be quiet until the moment is right."


	3. What You Would for Food

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Total Drama Series but I have my own made up characters

The scene appeared at Wawanakwa,, home to 37 veterans plus Chris and Chef. Chris walked to the Dock,his face smiling. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!", he said happily,"This is going to be the home of the next 15 teenagers. Good times we ahve had here." He looked up on the cabins and the cliff. "Well This will be a fun season! Pain, pain, and even more pain! Let's get those contestants!"

A ship suddenly came by with the cast on it. "Here is Johnny!" Chris said as the camera looked towards Johnny. He was a skater guy. "Hey guys! I can'y wait to have fun and get in touchh with the ladies." Johnny said as he started doing tricks on his skateboard. "Here is Alli!" said Chris. "Hi everyone. You know I'm the prettiest one here so I can give you beauty tips!" Alli said as the boat neared the dock. "Taylor everyone!" The camera faced a tall girl with jet black hair and a black shirt and shoes. "Welcome Gabe!" On the boat was a jock. He, of course, was admirinng a trophy. "I am so winning this game!" said Gabe."Evan is the nerd here on Total Drama Factor." "Greetings everyone I am Evan" said Evan as he tripped on Johnny's skateboard. Chris then said,"This is going to take forever! Here is Holly,Chad,Savannah,Xander,Olivia,Hobo-Dude,Roxy,L andry,Fletcher,and Kat!" Chris then took in a deep breath and exhaled.

The scene switched to the forest. "Your first challenge is to run around the island", Chris said,"The first three to cross the line will be team captains!" Gabe smiled. He knew that he would be a team captain. "And GO!"Chris yelled. The cast ran hard. First Chad was in the lead then Gabe. Roxy tripped on a branch and fell on Chad. Chad said,"Let me help you up, Roxy." He pulled Roxy up and said," Would you care to be in an alliance with me?" Roxy thought about it. "This is our first day do you expect us to trust someone already?" She ran off. Landry passed Fletcher. Kat was doing front hand-springs on the trail. Taylor was glaring at her while running. In the confessional Taylor said,"Okay, that girl Kat is a crazy girl! I can't believe Chris let her on this show!" Hobo-Dude ran into a tree. He quickly got back up and ran past Taylor. Taylor said to herself, "Stupid Hobo!" Alli was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "I am so pretty!" she said. Holly was about to fall into a deep hole. Fletcher caught her. "I got you," He said. "Oh,thanks." she said and blushed.

"Oh look here is Gabe,Fletcher and Landry!" he yelled. Right then all three of them crossed the line. "Gabe gets to choose first, then Fletcher, then Landry." Chris looked at Gabe. "Choose." he said. "I choose Chad!" said Gabe. "Great!" said Chad, his face trying to smile. "I choose Taylor." "Thank you. I am a very valuable." Taylor told Fletcher. "I'm going to go with Alli!" Landry said. "Yea!" Alli exclaimed joyfully. "Okay Landry" said Chris,"Who are your next three teammates." "I choose", began Landry," Roxy,Evan, and Holly." Fletcher glared at Landry. In the confessional Fletcher said,"I know he likes Holly! But I so don't!" "Okay Fletcher choose!" "I choose Xander,Hobo-Dude, and Kat." "Good!" said Chris, "Now Gabe's team has everyone else!" stated Chris. "I have come up with team names! For Gabe's team is now known as the Killer Chipmunks! Fletcher,your team is now the Screaming Monkeys! As for Landry's team, you are known as the Dangerous Squirrels!" Chris exclaimed. "Great." Taylor said,sarcastically. "Meet me on the cliff in two hours in your swimsuits!"

Chris walked on the cliff. "We'll see you next time on Total Drama Factor!" In the confessional Taylor said,"I hate my team and everything on this stupid island! Except one thing." Alli used the confessional," I can't wait to make friends with Foxy and Laylor, and Molly! Wait, did I say say those wrong?" Holly then was in the confessional,"Okay this is nice and I'm probably going to be the first to go home though." Chad then devised a plan in the confessional," I must play everyone I can. But I must be quiet until the moment is right."


End file.
